Liquids are frequently stored, transported and sold to consumers in disposable, flexible-walled, liquid containing pouches or packs. One of the most familiar pouches are those used for containing milk, and in many areas such pouches have substantially replaced returnable glass milk bottles and waxed paper cartons. However, such flexible pouches are also used for containing other liquids, such as detergents and fabric softeners, the consumer buying the liquid in the flexible container, and transferring the liquid into a conventional rigid, resealable container for everyday use.
Although it is possible to transfer a liquid from a flexible pouch, as mentioned above, into a jug or other rigid container, it can be difficult to carry out such an operation without spillage and many persons prefer to dispense the liquid directly from the flexible pouch. Where milk is sold in flexible pouches, oval, open topped plastic pitchers are often available, the pouch being placed in the pitcher and having one corner cut off to provide a dispensing opening. There are various problems associated with this method of dispensing milk, it being difficult to produce an opening in the pouch which will pour smoothly without dripping, and many persons do not find the pitcher and pouch arrangement aesthetically pleasing. Also, as the milk is used, the pouch tends to become loose in the pitcher making pouring more difficult, and possibly leading to the pouch falling from the pitcher during pouring.
If it is desired to seal the pouch in this form of pitcher a separate spring clip is required.
Various spouts and containers have been proposed for use in dispensing liquids, particularly milk, from flexible plastic pouches. In Canadian Patent No. 1,083,534 to Wainberg various forms of dispensers are provided for containing a flexible pouch. The pouch is placed in the container which is fitted with a lid, and a hole is then cut or pierced in the pouch by blades of one of a variety of configurations. It does not appear from the disclosure that the pouch is held in place relative to the container.
Canadian Patent No. 1,219,839 to Borg discloses a pouch piercing device and spout, the spout being configured such that the open end of the spout must be covered by a person's thumb when they push the spout into the milk pouch which is held with the other hand for proper presentation to the spout. The pouch is stretched by the spout as it is pushed into the pouch, and grips the spout above access ports provided rearwardly of the piercing end of the device, by means of grooves which act as barbs.
Canadian Patent No. 1,233,434 to Marcotte discloses a conical spout for mounting on a conventional pouch containing pitcher, as described above. For sealing the spout, a closure cap is pivotally mounted over the open end of the spout.
Canadian Patent No. 1,254,540 to Farquharson, discloses a milk bag pitcher for containing a milk pouch and in which an opening is cut in a corner of the milk pouch by means of a zipper-like blade. It does not appear that the cut pouch is held in position in the container. The container includes a post extending from its base to push up a corner of the pouch for convenient cutting by the blades.
Other patents disclose devices and spouts intended for use with waxed paper cartons, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,843 to Sherwood in which a simple pouring spout is disclosed. The spout comprises a hollow cylindrical tubular member which is closed by a solid stopper which extends through the tubular member, the stopper closing off side and end apertures in the tubular member. To allow pouring, the stopper is removed from the tubular member.
Other patents in which spouts and devices for use with waxed paper cartons are disclosed include: Canadian Patent No. 1,124,687 to Desjardins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,652 to Malcolm; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,560 to Lyon; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,689 to Vallos et al.
Other patents which were considered in the preparation of this patent application include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,537 and 3,642,172 to Meinecke et al and Malpas, respectively, which relate to bulk containers comprising a carton with a flexible bag liner; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,350,908, 2,547,311 and 2,556,311 to York, Genovese and Winkler, respectively, which relate to can holders provided with means for puncturing an end of the can to allow dispensing of the liquid contained in the can; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,411, which relates to a chemical vessel with an access tube closed at the internal end with a breakseal, and a removal tube slideably mounted in gas tight relationship in the access tube and moveable to break out the breakseal.